The Real Story Behind Werewolves
by Fareetauhl
Summary: Jackal discovers the true origins of the myth behind werewolves in a completely unorthodox way. In which Lucy is completely out-of-control, Jackal is terrified for his life, and Gray and Natsu can only laugh and cower from her rage.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So… I thought I was going to go hiatus for a while, but we have a free period at school, and I figured I might as well use it. Warning-this was typed up on my iPad, so forgive me for errors!**

Jackal snickered.

"So wait, you mean to tell me that there are puny little humans capable of transforming into wolves? That's awesome! I always thought humans were way too weak to be capable of actually being interesting."

Romeo frowned. He had just finished recanting what he thought was an incredibly terrifying ghost story about wolves in an attempt to one-up the cocky demon, but it looked like a jackal wasn't taking him seriously at all. "I don't think you understand how dangerous they are. They may only be able to transform on the full moon, but they could easily rip you apart."

Jackal snorted. "As if. Those puny little canines wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Romeo stared. "But you're a cat. Dogs scare cats."

Jackal growled. "For the last goddamn time, _I'm a jackal_! Jackals are members of the canine family too!"

Romeo scratched his head. "Really? Are you sure?"

Jackal snarled. Yes, Romeo was just a kid, but he was really getting on Jackal's nerves. If something didn't stop him, he was pretty sure he would beat the kid to a pulp. He needed a distraction. He was sure that Lucy would be mad at him if the kid didn't make it home to his dad. He had a dad in the guild, right?

Suddenly, Natsu appeared in front of him, fist already blazing in preparation for a fight. "Hey dog-boy! Fight me!"

Jackal grinned wickedly, and then jumped off his chair to face him. Yes, he decided. This would do nicely.

And with the upcoming fight, Jackal quickly forgot the tale Romeo had told him that day. But very soon, he would come to remember it so well that it would be burned into his brain.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all was well.

But Jackal couldn't stop feeling the sinking sensation that something was wrong.

For some reason, it almost felt like his life was in danger.

Theoretically, he knew that was impossible. Tartaros was done, Zeref was gone, nothing was left to threaten him.

And yet, as he lay in bed, cuddled up with his beautiful girlfriend (though if anyone asked, he was a demon and demons did not cuddle), his suspicions continued.

And then, he spotted the blood.

And he screeched.

* * *

One-hour later, Jackal was attempting to soothe his still stinging red cheek with a bag of ice (courtesy of the stripper). Apparently, Lucy had not appreciated being woken up so abruptly. Especially when she was on her period (apparently).

His little freak-out from earlier? Completely ridiculous, according to her. Honestly though, how did she expect him to know when this stuff happened to her? He didn't even know girls had to go through crap like this until two months ago. It wasn't like he was an expert.

Of course, he had heard other guys talk about this time with fear present in their voices (The ice-bastard and pyro were particularly insistent on this, claiming that the red-haired devil had scarred them for life), but he was sure it wasn't going to be that bad.

For as long as they had been dating, Lucy had always been away on a mission when this happened. Sure, it may have been Jackal's first time going through this. But honestly, he wasn't one of those wimpy Fairy Tail humans, so he could handle it.

Lucy was one of the sweetest, kindest, most forgiving people he knew. Surely living with her for the next few days wouldn't be that bad?

 **AN: Probably should not be starting another two-shot, but whatever. This week has been exhausting, I'm supposed to be on hiatus for another week, and I couldn't come up with the next chapter to my other fics. So this will have to do, even though it's short. I'll make up for it once break starts, I promise.**

 **Next chapter: Jackal's magic causes problems, Lucy goes absolutely insane, and the true reason behind the origin of the myth of werewolves is revealed!**

 **Note: Please do not think this is the actual reason behind the stories. I am just using it for the purpose of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since the first chapter was so short, here's an update to make up for it. I hope you guys like it, and that you had an awesome Christmas!**

Jackal cringed as he cowered under the bed in Lucy's apartment.

There it was again. Her dulcet tones rang out across the apartment, strong enough to shatter glass.

This time, it appeared that she was screaming at him and accusing him of abandoning her.

With a wince, he noted the swift change of her screams into sobs. Heart-wrenching sounds of misery.

Ordinarily, Jackal would have already been beside her, comforting her, while sending whoever had made her cry death threats with his hands.

However, since Jackal was already pretty sure he was going to die, sending death threats to himself would be completely useless. And not to mention demoralizing.

And after the day he'd had, morale was something he needed a lot of.

* * *

It had started out fine. Sure she had slapped him for waking her up about her period, but he had apologized, and all had been forgiven.

However, it was not even an hour later that she ordered him to purchase her fried gummy worms smothered in peanut butter.

Confused by the odd request, Jackal had gently reminded her that she had been planning to diet because she had felt it would help her train more efficiently.

She had then promptly burst into tears and accused him of calling her fat.

He had protested, of course, he wasn't that nasty blue feline (and he didn't have a death wish), but she had been inconsolable.

As he had sat helpless beside her, she had then moved on to accuse him of not loving her, since he wasn't making her feel better.

Misery quickly transitioned to anger, and she had declared that he had been apparently cheating on her. Jackal had once again protested, bringing up the point that no one would want to date a criminal dark guild member like himself, especially since he was also, in fact, a demon.

She had swelled up like a bullfrog and then demanded to know if he was saying that he would cheat on her, given the opportunity.

Angrily, he had lost his temper and yelled at her for not trusting him, and she quickly shifted back into tears that made him feel so guilty that he went out, hunted through half of Magnolia, and finally procured her odd request. Without even blowing anything up (he was in that much of a hurry).

Lucy had crabbily accepted the gummy worms, and had then proceeded to devour them with an almost frightening intensity, furiously biting off their heads, all the while looking at Jackal.

She had then doubled over with agony, and in that moment, he panicked and fled to Wendy.

Unfortunately, she happened to be training with the pink-haired old hag at the time, and had not been allowed to return with Jackal for such a "petty problem".

* * *

It was then that Jackal had quietly snuck into the apartment, only to find Lucy, furious at his disappearance, and with her whip at the ready. He had taken refuge under the bed almost immediately, which brought him to where he was now.

Wincing, while listening to her loud sobs of agony.

Sighing, he crept out of his hiding place and carefully made his way to the freezer. From there, he pulled out a tub of ice cream that Lucy always kept there for emergencies. Removing the lid and grabbing the spoon, he presented both to the now quietly sobbing Lucy.

She accepted them tearily, looking up at him with a smile. "Th-thank you Jackal." She hiccupped. "I-I'm _so_ sorry that I'm being this way. I don't know what's come over me!"

He broke into a tired grin, gently patting her hair. "It's not a big deal. You're just a bit of a spitfire on your period, that's all. It's nothing I can't handle," he said, some of his natural arrogance re-emerging in his voice.

She giggled. "I love you _so_ much, you know that?" She brought her lips up to his for a kiss, and he reciprocated eagerly. Now this was what having a girlfriend was supposed to be like. Calm, with the only passion being between them as they-

She rapidly tore her lips away from his. "Wait. Did you just call me a _spitfire_?"

He nodded uncertainly. What was the problem now?

"Natsu's the one who spits fire. Are you saying that _I look like Natsu_?

He frantically shook his head.

" _Oh god_ , are you _in love_ with Natsu?"

His mouth dropped open. Where would she even get that idea?

"I should have guessed! You guys always had that spark, even during your fight! So what am I, just a replacement since you can't have Natsu?"

He stared at her, horror-struck, unable to even find his voice.

"I am _not_ a second-choice for you! I refuse to be! How _dare_ you treat me like I'm just a cheap way to get over your lost boy-love! You know what? Maybe you should just date Juvia instead! You guys could bond over your obsession with boys love!"

Finally finding his voice, Jackal raised his tone so he could be heard over her. "Babe, it's not like that! I can't even stand that fire-breathing moron, how am I going to be in love with him? Haven't you seen us fight?"

Lucy paused, her chest still heaving from her exertions.

"Besides, the only person I love is you. Otherwise I wouldn't even be here, right?"

She seemed to take it all in, and relaxed, tension pouring out of her shoulders.

Jackal let himself release a breath outwards. Looks like the storm had passed-she seemed _way_ too exhausted to carry on like this. "Now, why don't you go lie down on the couch with your ice cream, while I order out for something to eat tonight so that you don't have to cook." Jackal didn't even bother trying to make dinner himself. The last time he had done that, he had gotten frustrated and blown up the kitchen, only to be forced to run away screaming from Lucy afterwards. Sure she was tired now, but if he blew something up, he was sure she would be able to muster up the energy to chase after him with her whip.

Lucy followed his instructions, as meek as a dog. Jackal waited for her to leave, then whipped out his lacrima phone and made a quick call.

"Hey boss? It's Jackal. Listen, I don't have much time, but I need you to bring Mira and some food here ASAP. And I might need another place to stay for a few days too…"

 **AN: Sadly for Jackal, Mira is the last person who'd let him escape his home when his girlfriend is in need. And unlike Lucy, she can actually** _ **be**_ **a real demon when necessary. Sorry Jackal…**

 **Anyways, review to tell me what you think! This is probably going to be the last update this break, with the exception of a possible New Year's fic, since the rest of the time will be spent on MidKino week. In fact, I don't think another update other than the one mentioned above will be coming out until I finish writing the entire week, with the possible exception of LaLu week. Maybe.**

 **Fingers crossed that I finish MidKino week and the New Year's one by the end of break so that normal updating schedule can resume!**

 **The longer fics will have to wait for now, I guess… Anyways, see you later!**

 **-Fareetauhl**

 **In other news... MidKino (Midnight x Yukino) week is coming up in January, hosted by the always amazing Empress of Everything, and I plan to board this awesome ship and co-host with her!**

 **MidKino Week prompts:**

 **Day one:** Can I keep you?

 **Day two:** Sugar High

 **Day three:** Roommates

 **Day four:** Late night shopping

 **Day five:** Makeup fail

 **Day six:** Old friends

 **Day seven:** Transport

 **Bonus:** Burnt

 **That's all there is! Let me know if anyone else decides to participate-I'd love to read more of this ship!**

 **I almost forgot to tell you guys what days it is... It's from January 31 to February 6, 2016.**

 **I hope you can participate!**

Guest Reviews:

 **UPDATE:** I hope you liked it-I updated! And yes, I have heard of wattpad, but I'm not really a fan of how the site's organized, so I think I'll keep this here for now. Thanks anyways!


End file.
